Miranda's Hope
by marakparker
Summary: Miranda Nir are married, begins when Miranda gives birth to new child, a new elvish king.He has some unusual traits, and Nir is puzzled. It's just the beginning though.....
1. Chapter 1

Miranda screamed again, she felt like she was being ripped apart. But Nir was there, helping her get through it. She felt his magic sweep through her and ease some of the pain. She let out one last yelp. Then she leaned back against her deerskin mat, breathing heavily as her son's first breath took place. She squinched open her eyes. Nir stood there, tall and motionless, his eyes closed: deep in concentration as he finished the pregnancy spell. It had been a year since their marriage, and Miranda had flourished among the elvish race. Clever and determined, Miranda was loved by her new people. She found them simply undeterminable most of the time, but there was a part of her that truly belonged to them alone.

She heard the long cry of her newborn as she lay, tired beyond reason. Nir smiled down at Tilia, who handed Miranda her new child. Miranda took it into her arms, and Nir crouched down beside her. It was a boy, as all the king's wife's sons were. He, (to Nir's disappointment) did not have Miranda's hair. Silky black fuzz stood from the infant's head, and his skin was a fine silvery shade. But the most remarkable thing about him was his eyes, bright golden, like the color of a polished gold goblet.

Nir sat there for a moment, before he exclaimed "Miranda, elves don't have gold eyes!" Miranda looked up at her husband, amusement glimmering in her eyes. Her hair, the color of dying embers, swirled around her pretty face in the slight wind that had blown through the flaps of the tent. Elves, it was true, only had green, blue, or black eyes. Never brown, never hazel, never GOLD eyes,

"Well I guess they do now," Miranda said triumphantly, propping the infant on her hip as it wailed. Nir smiled for the smallest of seconds, before running his hands through his black locks. He was slightly perplexed, the child's constant cry was starting a small painful pounding in his ears. Miranda, who was currently wondering if any mortal being was as attractive as her husband, sighed and left the tent to rid her husband of the wailing. She was getting impatient as well. Everyone always described a birth as a beautiful once in a lifetime experience, no one ever mentioned all the screaming.

As soon as she stepped into the night air a dozen elves pressed in, making soft admiring noises and touching their fingers lightly to his soft hair. Hunter stepped in, grinning widely as he took the infant from Miranda's arms. He threw the child into the air and caught him again. Miranda felt a sudden jerk of emotions. Stumbling forward she snatched the child out of his arms. Hunter looked hurt, staring at her with his large blue eyes. Miranda instantly recoiled in guilt.

"Sorry Hunter, it's just he's so fragile." Miranda explained, glancing up at him hopefully, wishing he would understand.

Hunter smiled again slyly, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "HUMANS," He exclaimed loudly and tugged a lock of her hair. Miranda smiled back gratefully and retorted "ELVES,". She had long ago stopped taking everything so seriously, though there were SOME things she simply couldn't let go of so easily. Nir came to her side then, taking her arm in his.

"Sika, you should rest." It was true her knees felt like they were to buckle any moment. As soon as the words left her husbands mouth she felt faint.

But Miranda smiled at Nir, her perfect manners settling into place. "Nonsense, I'm fine." As if to prove it, she strode forward confidently, little did they know that every step sent a flash of pain through her thin body. Suddenly the pain gave, and she felt idmediately better, giddy almost. She took a couple more steps, and with a gasp of breath, darkness closed in around her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda heard murmurs around her as the roaring in her ears cleared at last. Turning over she rasped "Marak?" She must have flipped off the counter again and hit her head. Her guardian was here though! That made up for everything. "Marak?" She asked again, louder. The voices ceased. She was afraid she was losing conscious again when a deep voice rumbled "That's right. Miranda are you all right?" She opened her eyes. That wasn't Marak! That was...Catspaw? She suddenly remembered where she was. She had thought she was five again! Miranda pondered the oddity silently. She had never expirienced such a thing before. How could one really believe she was fourteen years younger? In an instant her brain cleared and her memories flooded back. Marak was dead. She was married to the elvish king, Nir. Ash, Nir's name. The new Marak was Catspaw. She had a baby boy who was beyond extraordinary. Everything fit into place inside her head again. Marak Catspaw smiled broadly at her. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine. What happened?" Miranda replied. Catspaw looked at her with one of his assessing glances. They hadn't seen one another for months. Miranda blushed furiously as she realized that the time they HAD met, she had been in need of help...and unconcious. Catspaw said smoothly "From Aganir Ash's report you fainted after walking around for twenty minutes right after the birth." Miranda glared at him and tossed her hair as she turned her face away. "I had felt perfectly normal." Catspaw glanced at her again with those multicolored eyes gleaming. "A lie." He stated bluntly. Miranda sighed with agitation. "Goblin king, you're tireing my wife already. She hasn't looked so annoyed since you last tried to kill me." Nir said quietly, a bitter note creeping into his words. Miranda turned to look at him. He had been there the entire time, watching them. He must have been the other voice talking, Miranda concluded. "Your elvish has improved Miranda," The goblin complimented her flatly, ignoring Nir's comment. Miranda nodded. A year and a half in an elvish camp could do that to a person. "How's Arianna?" Miranda asked quietly. Catspaw looked at her catiously. Although she loved being Nir's wife more than she would have ever loved being Catspaw's, she still resented him for the pain she had suffered. "She's fine, she's been a lovely king's wife." Catspaw admitted. His feelings for Miranda had never changed, but he still loved his own wife. Miranda half dispised him now though, so he felt dissapointment. But he also felt relief knowing he could never be tempted to do something rash if they were alone. Nir stiffened and said softly "Goblin King, you can leave now." Miranda looked up at Nir. He had deeper loathing that Catspaw had married Arianna than anyone. He had raised her, and promised her father he would protect her. But he hadn't, and she was chained up under the ground with a disgusting goblin king for a husband. He even shuddered now by simply looking at Marak Catspaw. Catspaw said goodbye to her and nodded cheerfully to Nir. Nir sighed and sat beside her. "The baby is fine, it was unharmed when you fell. But it did nothing but cry when we took him out of your arms. Sika, after giving birth to a baby, don't walk around two minutes later." Miranda giggled and replied, "I'll be sure to remember that. Why was Catspaw here?" "He was worried when we alerted him that you wouldn't regain conciousness. He did some odd goblin spell and you woke up about ten minutes later." Nir said. Sunlight was starting to peak through the tent flaps, blinding them both momentarily. "The baby is going to stay with Kiko tonight." Kiko was an old elvish woman whose husband had died recently. The couple had been found a year after Nir had rounded up all the elves. They had been so far away that Nir's magic couldn't reach them until the last fall when they moved into the forest. Kiko loved children and was often heartsick she didn't have any. "She'll take good care of him," Miranda murmured as her eyelashes fluttered. Soon her eyelids closed completely and she felt Nir wrap his strong arms around her as she started to drift into dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

Catspaw marched into the marble courtroom as Seylin and Roger crowded around him. Kate stood near his thrown, talking to her niece, Celia. Catspaw's hard expression softened when he saw his mother. She stood proudly for such a petite woman, with a light blue silk gown, her hair pinned up with a small rose. "Is Miranda all right?" Kate asked, walking over to him hurridly. Catspaw surveyed her silently. Her eyes still had that distant, sad look to it. Two years after her husband's death, and Kate grew even more reserved. It was if she was waiting for him to come back. Kate's face was as beautiful and innocent as ever, with not a wrinkle or mark on it. "Miranda fainted, that's the last we'd heard," Added Celia, coming up to join Kate. Catspaw eyed the two women humorously as he replied "She fainted because she got up and started walking nonstop the instant after the birth. She'll sleep for another two days. That brainless pretty elf boy was actually concerned about something besides his powerful magic and rule over the elves. Miranda is happy though." Catspaw sighed. Kate caught his sad glance and smiled at her son reassuringly. Celia was surprised. Catspaw rarely showed anything but confidence, being pleased and rage. Kate knew Catspaw would rather have Miranda married to a worm than the king of elves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kate glanced down at the gardens, her blue eyes twinkling with tears. She knew what everyone thought about her. Elegant, sweet, and kind, reserved and noble. But it was Marak that truly knew her. Knew what she wanted and needed and didn't ever fall for her cheerful acts. How she longed to feel those wiry strong arms around her know. But in a sense she saw her dear husband alive in their son. It was his blood, and her blood, it was their love. Kate gave out a silent cry and vaguely expected that deep, rich voice to answer. She couldn't bare it any longer. The silence. Why did one live when it's love died? It only caused suffering and hours of acting. Kate suddenly remembered a moment of her childhood, sitting quietly in the dining room with her father, his hands running through his hair, he cried bitterly. She was but only four but she remembered feeling keenly alert of his pain. She had walked over to him, wrapping her petite little arms around his arm. He had looked up, his brown eyes mournful and yearning. Those were not her father's eyes. Those were the eyes of an old man, set in the face of youth. "Katie," He called, using her childhood pet name, "Promise me you will remember your mother, even when you are happily married and slipped into a life of dreams. Remember when you are sad. So that her memory will rest in you forever. Even when I'm gone. Emily won't remember, so you are the only one left to carry on her memory. Spread it to your children, and have your children spread it to theirs." Kate remembered walking over and stroking her baby sister's tuft of brown hair. "I promise," Her little voice reassured him. "I promise," Kate whispered, without realizing she had spoken the words. So in that second, she looked back upon her mother. A small, graceful woman with dark brown ringlets and large blue eyes, her skin the creamy browner color. Her kindness was strong, and her love had always made the young Kate feel wonderful. She had often talked of her mother to Catspaw, so she supposed she had kept her word. Kate felt a tear roll down her smooth cheek. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Her father had waited so long, and had been in sorrow all the while. But for Kate she had lost everything, her parents, her land, her landscape, her husband, and the charm that had always infuriated and protected her. Even though she could now go out, and had been doing so often, it wasn't her world anymore. And it made all the losses even harder. Kate felt suddenly watched again in the same vague sense. She looked around her nervously. "Marak?" She whispered, her voice barely audible. Nothing. She looked up at a metal branch, and stroked it for comfort. The act made her calm. The magic set on it made it move it's leaves as she touched them. Kate looked closely at the bark under sudden instinct. The lines on it suddenly twisted. The words read : Kate. Kate's hand shook as she ran them over the engraved letters. "Kate," His voice whispered. She flew around. He stood there, smiling broadly. "Hello," He began. Kate leaped into his arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Arianna happily walked into the metal garden, admiring a pretty diamond bracelet Catspaw had given her. She looked up at the tall trunks and sighed in satisfaction. She had been dictating this garden to make it suitable for other elvish people. If they were ever unfortunate enough to come. The trees were now much taller, and thanks to Catspaw's illusion spells, they looked realistic. Only the metal itself felt the same, but now the trees could bend in the wind and leaves could move under a touch. She gazed up and sighed dreamily. Taking a step backwards she felt her foot brush against something. She turned. Kate lay unmoving on the ground, her mouth curved into a smile and her face unnaffected by whatever it was that had happened. But her face was pale and no breath rose from her chest. Arianna screamed. Catspaw examined his mother, his eyes filling up. Emily rocked two and forth and her heels, wailing. Seylin looked dumbstruck with his arm around his moaning wife, and Richard simply looked sad. Sable had hid her face in Tinsel's chest and Irina's lower lip trembled and she kept screaming when she gazed at Kate for more than a minute. "Seylin," Demanded Catspaw, his back turned to his advisor. "What caused it?" Seylin stepped out of his wife's grasp and, his eyes wide with shock, looked her over. "She's certaintly dead," concluded Seylin mournfully. "I know that," Snapped Catspaw. Arianna, who was at his side, looked at him in astonishment. Catspaw was emotional but never a tone so bitter and angry had ever been expressed in his voice. "She was perfectly healthy, and no spells were laid upon her." Continued Seylin quietly, looking hurt as he closed his eyes for a moment. "There is no cause...but grief." "Grief?" Yelled Catspaw. "She was perfectly happy!" "Or so we thought." Seylin reminded him. "Kate was often alone and we both know Kate would never show her personal problems to anyone, exspecially in public She cried once under the King's Call, but mostly her feelings were very hidden. She has always been that way." Emily sniffled "But she could have told me. I'm her sister." "And pregnant," Richard stated loudly, "The old king's wife wouldn't want to concern you when you are near another birth." "But she might have certaintly expressed it to my wife," Tinsel protested. Sable nodded into his chest. "I don't understand why she wouldn't." Seylin mused. They all looked at Kate's lifeless body, and Irina shrieked again. She had left them with so many things unanswered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda was in sorrow. Kate had died. She couldn't even begin to fully adjust to the idea. All questions, curiosity, vows and stubborness was drained from her, and only grief remained. Nir comforted her often, but he couldn't understand her feelings. Not really. He had known Kate briefly, and they had talked seldomly, but he never was emotionally attatched to her at all. He found her a lovely and intellegent elf, and he would simply be dissapointed at losing someone so remarkable. Meanwhile, Nir had been thinking of ideas of which to name his baby. That evening he brought Miranda her food and laid it before her. Miranda ate slowly, ruffling her fingers in her infant's hair. " James," Miranda suggested when Nir brought the subject up. Nir shook his head. "An elvish name is nessisary for a elvish king." He insisted. "Then how am I to be a part in his naming?" Miranda demanded, "I know no elvish names but the ones in this camp." "Of course you do. You know elvish, so you combine a pair of words, or just use one. Such as Tran. The elvish word for-" "Skydrift, I know," Miranda cut in "How about, Ash? Named after your family's fathers?" "An excellent idea. But I want his name to relate to his eyes." "We can call him Ashnikan. Golden in The Eyes of Lonliness." Miranda replied after a moment's thought. Nir nodded in agreement. "We can call him Kan for short." Miranda stated. It didn't have a questioning note at all. She had her mind set on his name, and nick-name. As soon as they left the meal, Nir went outside to share his son's name to his band of elves. At least four more new tiny faces were faced towards him as their mothers turned around. Many new infants had been born since the the elves had a King's Wife. In his fluent elvish, he gracefully announced the news. The elves all looked at one another, a violin started to play, and they all started to dance in celebration. That's my elves, Nir thought happily as he watched, Always rejoicing. His wife tiredly called him back to the tent. Nir rushed in because the tone of Miranda's voice was new to him. It was weak and the words were pronounced with difficulty. Miranda was leaning back, clutching her side. Kan was silent, from the ground beside her, staring straight in front of him, dazed. Nir followed his son's gaze. The air shimmered and cackled in a sheet of pure force, about three feet away. He looked more closely, kneeling down next to Miranda. In the sheet of force, an image played. Kate walked into veiw. Tall trees and sparkling stars towering above her. Marak was beside her, grinning widely and talking often to his wife. Their words were lost to all ears, but Miranda could tell it was teasing from the way Kate's face suddenly turned pink and she opened her mouth instantly to retort. Nir looked down at Kan again. The infant suddenly closed his eyes. The air popped and all was normal. He opened them again and laughed, like tiny bells ringing. Nir was stunned. "What happened?" Miranda said softly, hurridly scooping the amused bairn into her arms. Nir gazed at Kan silently. After a moment, he opened his mouth and closed it again. "He has the gift already. But...I think, he can see into the future and past. In the world of the living...or the dead. 


	7. Chapter 7

Catspaw examined the child curiously, reminding Miranda for a moment, of his father who wore the same gleaming look in his eyes. Kan kept on zapping Catspaw's face with small bursts of energy. Catspaw had then since put up a protection spell, but he still flinched. Nir could only be too pleased. Miranda, on the other hand, just wanted more information on her son. Catspaw lifted the infants hand. Thousands of tiny shocks zapped his paw. He yelped. Nir laughed, beaming at his child. "Definitely an elvish king, spiteful, beautiful, and hates goblins." Catspaw said bitterly. When Catspaw took Kan's hand again, the baby didn't use any harmful magic, to Nir's small dissapointment. The goblin king murmured a few words, and soon the entire truce circle was filled with golden blossoms, erupting and showering glimmering sparks. Catspaw's eyes were huge. One green, one blue, they looked like two different colored blowfish. Miranda, like her son's other performances of power, stood entranced. She had always loved magic. Nir too, had not yet tested his magical ability, but had beforehand estimated it. This was far beyond it. After almost a half an hour, Catspaw murmured words to make it stop. He turned to Nir "It appears that my future son will have a challenging opponent." Nir only looked at his own son, what a king he will be! Nir thought, not realizing he had thought the very words of the deceased goblin ruler. Miranda smiled inwardly, so proud of what she and Nir had accomplished: The most powerful elvish ruler in history. "It will only grow as Ashikan does." Catspaw continued, his claws fastening into the bark of a tree. Miranda looked at the infant, and wondered how they would train him. Catspaw summoned Seylin to come forward, who had been ordered to watch from the shadows, taking notes. "Advisor, advise me." Catspaw commanded. Seylin looked extremely thoughtful, and sat musing for a moment. "He will need to learn tolerance. Or he might destroy other races without a single strain of effort. We will need a goblin teacher, and, Miranda, we will need you as a human. Although I don't believe he would ever hurt his mother's race, it is possible that he won't be as respectful when you die. Dwarves, since Agatha is rather weak and they are naturally associated with goblins, I don't believe one would be nessisary." Seylin explained. Nir nodded his agreement, Miranda shrugged. "Also, his magic will be carefully watched, and he should learn from an early age that any magic too violent will lead to punishment." When they all left, Catspaw stayed behind to talk to Miranda. "How is my sister?" He rumbled. She gave him a brief smile. "Fine, I happen to be a ex-bethrothed to the king of a deformed-like people who live underground, I was raised by one of those strangely traited people, who was the old king, but the king I was supposed to marry went off and married someone of more importance. I tried to kill myself, got trapped and blinded by the most beautiful races of all, was married without my knowledge or consent, my new husband who I didn't believe was my husband was the victom of an attempted murder by my old fiance, I made a deal so that he wouldn't get killed, realized I was in loved with my I didn't know he was my husband, escaped and was told I was already married. Then I was told he wwas the king of the new beautiful race. And on top of that, I just gave birth to the most powerful king of this entire new race. That's all." Catspaw nodded, amused. "And can we still treat one another as friends, or siblings?" Miranda nodded "Yes I think we can." Kan, who was in her arms through the entire conversation, started to squirm. Catspaw bade his 'sister' goodbye, and turned around only to receive a painful shock on his behind. He yelped, and the baby screamed with pleasure. Miranda chuckled, and went to put herself and the infant to bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Miranda," Commented Seylin "Is in seemingly fine condition. The baby is healthy, and so is she. The sudden weaknesses she felt for the first two weeks have ceased. She is very happy, and, she is telling the truth. Arianna, she is also becoming better in health and in comfort. Catspaw, she does not love you the way Kate loved your Father, but she tells everyone she a a fond forbearance for you. She is strong, though she will never be completely happy." Seylin told his king.

Catspaw had demanded since his mother's death that all the women married out of their own race would be checked regularly for health and happiness in their new, or not so new, environments. Seylin continued "Emily, is beyond fine." Catspaw noted his advisor's softened, if not mushy, expression. "Elf," Catspaw teased gently "Your feelings override your common sense. Is she eating right? No sicknesses? No anxiety over her children joining the guard?"

Seylin drew himself up indignantly. "Marak, whom is it you are talking about? Emily, or a worrisome chicken?" That caused a rumbling laughter. Seylin continued haughtily "Kate's death is Sable's only grievance. Though she is as strict and stubborn as ever."

Catspaw asked "Do you think she is too stressed?" Seylin felt like rolling his eyes, but the new King's temper was less rational than his Father's (though more mild), and Seylin preferred not cowering to his ruler's annoyance. "Marak, might I suggest that you are slightly too worried? Sable is as happy as she'll ever be. Her emotional healing ended years ago. She is as content as ever." Seylin retorted.

Catspaw argued "That's how my Mother seemed."

"Your mother is much less expressive than Sable. She guarded her feelings ever since childhood. Your father, in my opinion, was a true genius, or annoyance, in getting Kate to express her emotions." Seylin countered.

Catspaw sighed. He hated losing an argument. Meanwhile, Miranda's son was watching them, gurgling happily.


	9. Chapter 9

The hunter grinned he watched a redheaded woman walking through the forest, head high as she carefully picked her way. He wondered what in the world she was, for her exotic hair fell down below her back, far below what was currently fashionable and from he could see of her face as she disappeared behind various trees, she was not the average female specimen. Her dress was made of leather, came up to her knees, and she moved with a sort of effortless grace. He was naturally curious about her, and started to follow her. Was she a faerie of some sort, a mythological creature? Although he thought his steps were fairly silent, she flew around. He got a clear view of her face. He was awed. She certainly was most beautiful even when her eyes were widened and she was looking around desperately. It was rather odd to see a woman this late in the evening around these parts. She continued to look but eventually gave up, walking forward. He followed her, intent on figuring out whom she dressed so very oddly and all was and why she was in the middle of the forest without a male escort, in the very late evening. As he followed, she kept looking out the sides of her eyes every single time he took a step. Suddenly she disappeared behind a tree. He darted to the spot he had seen her last, and crouched. He blinked, as he barely made out a tiny camp in the deep gloom of the sunset sky. The most beautiful people he had ever seen flowed around it lazily, all unusually happy and seemingly innocent. They linked hands as they walked, and their laughter was light and filled with joy. Suddenly he spotted red hair amidst a tangle of blonde and black haired heads. She was holding hands with a group of women around her own age, and she was laughing and pointing up towards the trees. Quite suddenly a man appeared beside her, tall and lean. It hurt to look at him, he was so perfect. The hunter could see from the way he looked at her he was deeply in love with her. The hunter felt a small pang of envy, but dismissed it absently. Since when was he jealous over someone he had only seen?

The woman gestured up towards the trees, face solemn. The man looked up sharply. Within seconds he was gazing straight at the hunter's position in the bushes. His eyes widened angrily. The hunter blinked. Staring around him he got to his feet. Stumbling forward he looked around, putting his hands over trees that hadn't been there before. The camp was gone. All that surrounded him were a ring of unfamiliar trees. He poked his head out from behind one. Nothing. The landscape was unfamiliar. The hunter, dizzy, turned around and ran home.


End file.
